


A Hard Lesson Learned

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: Marshal Harbinger [5]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, marshal harbinger au, some info about tony's past too, this happens immediately after the previous chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz





	A Hard Lesson Learned

“You fucked up.” The Marshal's disapproval is evident from his tone. His eyes scan the area, looking for any remaining threats. There are none. At least none you can sense.

Death, destruction, chaos. You thought you had this. You were wrong. Screams filled the air, the smell of burning flesh. Why didn't you wait? Why didn't you stall like he asked? You have seen people die before, on TV, in the streets. Watched as villains murdered them, there lives extinguishes in the blink of an eye. But you have never felt death, never been in the minds of those people as they plead for mercy, as they cowered and hoped to be saved, as their thoughts wandered to those they hold dear. You have never been the cause of those lives lost. Now you have.

“I couldn't just sit back and watch.” Why? Why couldn't you? A young woman, 18 or so, screaming for help. Begging, pleading for someone, anyone to to save her father. The only family she had left. Familiar. Too familiar. An ache settled in your chest. Desperation grabbed you in its claws refused to let go. A different night, a different time. Sitting in front of a screen watching in stunned horror as Sidestep's fist collides with the face of the guard. You watched him crumble, helpless. Sidestep was laughing as he tossed him aside like he meant nothing. He meant everything to you...

“Those people died because of your inadequacy, because you couldn't listen orders.” His voice is cold, chilling, a bucket of ice water dumped over your head. It's too loud. Overwhelming. At least he didn't blow the area to bits. He would have if the Marshal hadn't arrived when he did.

“They were going to die anyways! He was going to kill them! Blow the place up.” You couldn't let that happen. Not again. You wonder if his last thoughts were of you, of how you’d survive on your own, who would care for you, love you. You were only a kid, but you were not as innocent as he thought. You know he would have disapproved if he knew, but he never found out. You never got the chance to tell him. It would have broken his heart that you could be so reckless. The world you live in is cruel. This is a fact you know. It is this world after all that took your father from you.

You shut your eyes doing your best to close out the discordant sound of the people that still linger nearby. When you open them again that’s when you notice. Blood. Not a lot, but enough to induce panic, drips down the Marshals arm. “Sir, you’re injured…” Of course he is. Screams and gunshots echo around you. You were the first to pull the trigger, unable to stay calm. You tried. You really did. But the crowds desperation for justice sucked you in, dragged you down, a whirlpool holding you in the undertow. You struggled against the current, but were too weak to fight it, to break the surface and gasp for air.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for...” Panic, you breath comes in quick gasps. You have been in the line of fire before, but never like this. The Marshal swooped in, grabbed you and tossed you out of the way. A shot rang out. He didn’t even flinch.  _“Get out of here. You’ve done enough.”_  And so you did. You took cover before you could make the mess worse. “I didn’t think that… I didn't know. I couldn’t-”

“It’s fine. It’s just a scratch.” He scowls glancing at his arm. “Stop worrying this is far from the wor-” You watch as all the colour drains from his face. He is staring, transfixed at his arm. Blood slowly seeps into the fabric of the worn gray hoodie he’s wearing. A fissure forms in his shields, splintering earth from the violent shake of a quake. Absolute fury hits you with an overwhelming force. Rage like poison runs through your veins, takes hold of your entire system, sears through you as it runs its course. You take a step back. Shocked. Terrified. The next emotion nearly drowns you. Pain and sorrow so deep that it leaves you gasping. And just like that, it’s gone. Your mind reeling from the mental assault. What happened to him? What hurt him so badly? Does he feel like that all the time?

“Sir?” Your voice is small. His eyes snap to you and you can still see the rage lurking beneath them.  You have never felt that much pain in your entire life. “I'm sorry I didn't mean-”

“Grow up and take responsibility for your actions.” He snaps. “People die. Sometimes they die because you fucked up. If you fall apart every time that happens, you will never make it in this line of work.” He's speaking from experience. You know he is but the disapproval in his eyes, the remnants of rage in his tone, still sting. You will not cry. Not now. Not here. Those people had families and now they are dead because you couldn't follow orders. Because you thought you could handle it. You were wrong.

“Peroxide should pull the blood stains out of the sleeve.” You mutter, looking anywhere but the Marshal. You don't know why, but that hoodie is important to him.

He sighs. “It doesn't matter.” You glance at him. Tired. He looks so very tired. Defeated, done with the world. He runs a hand through his hair. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go clean up your mess. Head back to HQ. We’ll talk about this later.” He doesn't look at you as he walks away.


End file.
